DBZ Fan Fiction- Cell Games: Gohan POV
by X2BlackThunder
Summary: Hey guys, This is a DBZ fan fiction during the Cell Games. I've focused it on Gohan's point of view, so you won't be able to see Vegeta or Trunks' fight with Imperfect Cell or the absorption of Android 18. Enjoy! Oh yeah, Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters in this fan fiction. However, I may invent some of my own characters on the way.


Gohan was angry. Angry that even through all the pain and stress he had been put under to prove himself, he was still not to be trusted. The sky was almost inviting him to simply take off to just _help._ He was hundreds of metres above the ground, he just wanted to launch himself off the circular platform, and just finish what he had started. Patience. Patience. Is that all he was to be taught? Tien was going to be killed, he was sure Piccolo was already dead, and he couldn't even go to help? What did he have to lose now? "We need to wait to go into the hyperbolic time chamber Gohan." He imitated in the back of his mind. But he knew his father, being the strongest fighter he had known, knew well what he was doing, so he did as he was told. _Besides_ , he thought. _I've already tried taking off, but dad stopped me from going even more than three metres off the ground_. Minutes turned into hours as Gohan sat there, blood thundering through his veins, angry with himself he was not strong enough to be trusted. He was so distracted with his own internal rage; he did not notice his dad disappear from beside him for no less than three minutes and return, this time with two others.

"Gohan I've got them back," he said, laying two unconscious bodies on the floor. One was bald, with three eyes and clearly exhausted. Tien. And the other who Gohan recognised to be Piccolo. He could barely sense his life force. "Cell doesn't know I have instant transmission, so I think he'll wait for his perfect form before he takes me on." He turned to the door of the chamber. "What's keeping those two? They need to hurry-" but Goku was cut off by the deafening creak of the chamber door. As the door opened, it revealed two men, one with a mop of purple hair with burnt and torn clothes, the other with spiky black hair, and cracked armour. As they stepped into the light, their features came into full view, and their resemblance became clear.

"Don't bother Kakarot. There is no need to waste your time in there. The deed is as good as done" Said a harsh voice, clearly full of hatred. "But by all means", he spoke in a softer, more terrible tone, "go ahead and enjoy yourself." He stepped forwards, charged his aura and spiralled off into the sky.

"Hey guys." Said the kinder of the two. "No one wants to break it to you less than I do, but I think he might be right. Dad's more than tripled his power since before he went in that... that place." He spoke with a shiver. His experiences seemed to be quite harsh.

"Is it really that bad in there, Trunks?" Gohan said almost timidly, looking up to his face. He shook his head, didn't say a word, and shot off in persuit of his father.

"Well son, let's go." said a soft voice, as a gentle, welcoming hand placed itself into Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked up at his dad, trying his upmost to keep a smile on his face, but terror overtook him as his expression turned dark. His father did nothing to show he had noticed this, as he pulled open the huge door and stepped inside, calmer than Gohan had ever seen him before. _Man_ Gohan thought, _wish I was my dad..._

After taking his first step into the chamber, Gohan felt as though an invisible pillow had been clapped over his mouth and nose. With all the strength he could muster, he drew a breath. A long, deep breath. Looking around, he noticed two beds, a large metal door and a bathroom. They might have just entered a hotel room. His confused expression was noticed by Goku however, who spoke. "I know you're finding it hard to breathe right now, but your body will soon adjust to the chamber's harsh conditions." His expression was serious. Not his usual jokey attitude. He stepped forward staring into the pale, blank, void like space that Gohan had not even payed attention to until that point. "And _that,_ will be our training area." He walked calmly onto the blank matter. Gohan had the strangest impression he was walking on air. He could _fly_ why would he need to? As Gohan timidly walked forward after exiting his short trance, and took his first step onto the smoke like substance, he fell face first onto the ground. Had he not thrown his hands forwards, no matter how strong he was, his nose would've been shattered. The ground felt solid, yet his vision told him otherwise. Gohan felt all his body parts being almost magnetised towards the ground as he fought to push himself upright. Staggering to his feet, he nearly fell down again, but his father's hand flashed in front of his chest, stopping the fall. Gohan wondered how he could achieve this immense speed in such extreme conditions. "How did you even-" Gohan started, but Goku cut him off. "I've been in here before, my body recognises this place and instantly adjusts to it. It will take time for you to do the same. Just trust me on this one okay?" Gohan nodded, trying his upmost to hide his anxiousness. He had no idea whether he succeeded, as his father's face remained expressionless.

Now, more motivated than ever, Gohan firmed his posture, and charged his aura. "Dad, I need you to help me with something." Even now, Goku's expression remained passive. "I need you to show me how to become a Super Saiyan." Somehow, these words managed to break Goku's calm, and he spoke with true emotion since the first time they had entered the room. "Whoa. Gohan you need to slow down. We have all the time in the world here. We first need to focus on getting your body to adjust to this place." "Have it your way." Gohan spoke in a harsh whisper. He could hardly believe his father's attitude. "But I want it done quickly." Goku was no longer taken aback. He was actually smiling. "That's the spirit son."

Over the next few weeks, all Gohan could remember was short flashes in and out of consciousness. He kept waking up in one of the chamber's beds, without a single clue how he got there. As he regained consciousness once more, he felt an insane power level. Stepping into the training area, he saw the climate had changed dramatically. There were glaciers everywhere. Looking around, he noticed Goku, with the golden flames of a Super Saiyan surrounding him and his hair bright gold. Around him, were millions of scattered shards of ice. They glistened, reflecting the light of his raging aura. As the flames left his body and his hair returned to jet black, he turned to see Gohan and spoke. "Son, you're awake." He looked worried; though Gohan had no idea why. "Yeah. Looks like I missed one heck of a light show." He said. He hadn't anything else to say. "Let's continue where we left off. Wherever that is..." remembering he had no clue when he lost consciousness.

Charging his aura, Gohan jumped forward with his fist raised, faster than Goku had seen him. He was so surprised, in fact, that he barely had time to react; raising his right arm to block. As fast as the spar had started, their arms were moving furiously, aiming fatal blows to the opposition's body. It was minutes before a punch connected, and Gohan was the victim.

As he fell backwards, Gohan flipped over and got back into fighting stance, determined not to pass out as he must have done in earlier circumstances. He charged a kamehameha wave, and once the plasma beam grew to its fullest extent, he threw his hands forward sending the attack straight towards his father. Just as the beam was to connect with Goku, his body disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Before he had time to react, Gohan felt a sharp and painful blow to his right shoulder, making him fall forwards and hit the floor with a crash. Getting back to his feet, he turned to see his father who no longer seemed interested in fighting. He looked bored. And Gohan knew why. "Dad, I know how you're feeling. I know that I'm too weak to provide you with a good fight. Help me change that. I want you to go all out, all or nothing." He opened his arms, embracing the challenge. "And if I can't take it..." he racked his brains, thinking of what he would say next. "Then we'll know that I was never meant to be a Super Saiyan." These words left his mouth in a snarl, completely different to his tone before. He had to do this.

"Gohan, I-" he began, but Gohan wasn't having any of it. "NO!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the area. "Dad, if you ever cared for me, do this one thing. Please." His voice grew soft and kind, the boy Gohan knew Goku still saw. "HAA!" Goku's hair bolted upright and turned the brightest gold, and a raging golden flame began pulsating around his body. Goku's feet left the ground, and his trembling fingers formed a cup shape behind him. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he charged his attack. "Kame..." His tears evaporated as the blue plasma beam began to charge. "Hame..." The plasma expanded to the full breadth of his hands and he threw his hands forwards. "HAA!" The beam shot from his hands as his tears flowed once more, and they met Gohan's hands, which emitted his own golden blast. He struggled violently, not sure whether he would last much longer. His determination grew, as did his power level, and he remembered all the times he had let down his friends, and failed to protect them. The vivid image of Krillen's body being blown to bits, and Freiza's menacing laughter. Freiza...

Fixating his mind upon him and concentrating on how much he hated him, and all he had done to damage him and his friends. Shaking uncontrollably and beginning to lose hope, golden flames burst from his body and threw the beam off, causing it to rapidly flow towards to smoky nothingness that was the constant land mass of the chamber. He saw the beam meet the ground and gave off a tremendous explosion. But that was the least of Gohan's worries. He was losing Ki rapidly, and had no idea how to maintain his form without losing it all. He had to let go of it. His Ki was about to disappear completely, but he clinged onto the final droplets of Ki by allowing his form to drop. The golden flames left him, and his hair resumed its natural black. He fell forwards, completely exhausted. For the first time since he got there, he willingly wanted to fall asleep. His eyes began to droop, but he wasn't done yet. He jumped back up, his eyes glowing with mad determination. But this simple action caused him to fall down again, and this time he wasn't going to get back up. As unconsciousness overcame him, and he fell into dreamless sleep, he smiled to himself. He had finally achieved what he came for. He was... as Super Saiyan.


End file.
